1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to disposable diapers and more particularly to an elasticized diaper having waterproof crotch seals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, elasticized contoured diapers have been developed such as that disclosed in the U.S. patent to Buell, No. 3,860,003, issued Jan. 14, 1975 for "Contractable Side Portions for Disposable Diaper" wherein elastic strips are secured to the crotch portions of the diaper and spaced at least 3/4 inch from the absorbent pad to form elasticized crotch seals for securement over the legs of the infant to prevent loss of fluid from the interior of the diaper along the legs of the infant. The elasticized strips were placed more than 3/4 inch from the absorbent pad in order to prevent pleats forming transversely of the crotch area of the diaper.
Another diaper is presently in production in which the elasticized strips are less than 3/4 inch from the absorbent pad for the production of the transverse pleats in the crotch area of the diaper for the purpose of increasing the absorbent capacity at the crotch area of the diaper. However, it has been found that these pleats may act as a channel resulting in excessive diaper leakage and the pleats in the crotch area make the infant's bottom uncomfortable when sitting, especially while the diaper is not saturated.
In each of these prior diapers there is no provision for providing a waterproof seal below the pad between the pad and the backing sheet.